


Moving Pictures

by pauraque



Series: Morning, Noon and Night [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-08
Updated: 2005-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys indulge in some light summer reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prequel to "Heat Wave", though you don't need to have read that to understand this, I don't think. Thanks to Hannelore for the heroic beta and moral support.

As James finishes drying his hair and wraps the towel around his waist, he hears the front door fall shut, and Sirius's voice echoing through the house:

'Hullo, Mrs Potter!'

Then Mum's voice answering, sweet and muffled. James heads for his bedroom, smiling, and Sirius comes thumping up the stairs, emerging onto the landing with a bottle of pop in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other.

'I think your mum likes me,' Sirius says, grinning as he slips into James's room before him.

'They both do.' James follows, and pushes the door shut with his bare foot. 'Wouldn't've let you stay if they didn't. Horrible judges of character, my parents.' He smiles; Sirius pulls a face and flops down on the bed.

'I've had a tremendous morning of sneaking around,' Sirius says, twisting open his drink. 'You were right, there's tons of wizard shops hidden down in the alleyways.'

'Told you.' James turns his back on Sirius and lets his towel drop. He's pulling on a fresh pair of underpants as Sirius goes on.

'Funnily enough, there's hardly a wizard for miles around back at h— at my parents' house. Makes for a boring summer. Can't go anywhere, can't talk to anybody...'

'Well, that's a bugger.' James steps into his trousers, pulls them up. 'But I'd say you've had your last boring summer for a while.'

Sirius's face, which had gone a bit morose — echoing the look he'd had so often this past school year — now breaks into a wry grin. 'Cheers,' he says, and tips the bottle back, gulping down fully a third of his pop.

'Didn't get me one?' Sitting down on the bed too, James swipes it casually out of his hand as he brings it back down, and has some as well. Fizzy and heavily sweet, and the bottle is ice-wet in his hand.

'You were having a lie-in, remember? Which _isn't_ to say I didn't bring you back anything...' Sirius gets a pranking sort of look in his eye, and grabs his paper bag from where he'd let it fall on the bed.

James presses the bottle against his forehead; it's getting hot so early in the day now. 'What's that?'

'Have a look,' Sirius says, and tosses a magazine into James's lap. He leans over and grabs his glasses off the bedside table, and— whoa. The mostly-nude blonde witch on the cover winks at James and makes a come-hither gesture.

'Shit!' James says, half-laughing. 'How'd you get this?'

'Had Padfoot knock into a shelf or two, nipped back behind the counter while the clerk was distracted... Cinch, really.' He takes the bottle back from James and drinks again. Now that James has his glasses, he sees that Sirius has the first few buttons of his shirt undone and the sleeves loosely rolled up to his elbows.

'Shit,' James says again in an impressed voice, paging through. He's never looked in a dirty magazine before, and this is _dirty_. Nothing like the black-and-white nudes in Remus's art book, this is all pink flushed skin and open mouths, long tousled hair...

'Figured you'd appreciate it, since you're so gone over birds lately,' Sirius says sarcastically. 'Oh, look at this—' He suddenly sits up, puts his drink on the bedside table, and flips a few pages. 'This one's nasty.'

It's the same blonde from the cover, sitting naked in a chair with her legs splayed out wide so that you can see _everything_ , pressing her tits together. She makes a pouty face at James, then pulls out her wand and — James can't believe it — leans back and rubs the butt-end up and down her twat, then puts it _in_.

'Oh, sick!' James laughs, and Sirius laughs too, but they're both still watching as she slides her wand in and out, tossing her head and rolling her eyes in apparent ecstasy.

'D'you think girls really do that?' James asks, half in horror and half... well... He shifts a little.

'You mean like girls in school?' Sirius snorts. 'Doubt it. Oh, funniest part's in the back.' He takes it out of James's hands and lies back on the bed, turns to the last page. 'Listen to this,' he says, resting his foot up on his knee. ' "Not satisfying the witch in your life? Essence of Narwhal Oil can enhance your manhood up to three inches in just one week." ' Sirius is grinning hugely, trying not to break up. ' "No more fussing with dangerous Engorgement Charms! Thirty galleons." Look at the picture!' Sirius waves the magazine at him, folded back to show the grid of little advertisement blurbs.

James takes it, snickering. The smiling wizard in the picture has a bird hanging off his arm, fawning absurdly. Then another advert catches his eye—

'Oh lord. "Genuine Aphrodisia Potion, _brewed with the hair of an alpha male werewolf_ , guaranteed to bring out the animal in the tamest lover, two galleons an ounce!" ' James can barely finish reading it for laughing so hard.

Sirius is cackling too, burying his face helplessly in James's pillow. 'Must not have got it from our werewolf! God, we'll have to clip that for him... Can you imagine the look on his face?'

Still grinning, James turns back to the pictures, trying to be casual about it.

'Hey, did you see...' Sirius leans in to turn some pages, his shoulder pressing against James's side.

It's two girls this time, in little white blouses and short pleated skirts that vaguely suggest school uniforms. Both sitting on a sofa with their legs drawn up beneath them. One looks at James and flutters her fingers in a little wave, then grabs her companion for a kiss.

'Oh, not on!' James says with a laugh of surprise, but lies down next to Sirius to get a better view.

As the girls carry on necking, one unbuttons the other's blouse and pushes it off her freckled shoulders, kissing there too. They're talking and giggling as they undress each other — more skin, smooth narrow waists and pale breasts — James wishes he could hear what they're saying.

'Heard some Hufflepuff girls got caught at that,' Sirius says musingly.

Now the girls are down to their knickers, one kissing the other's breasts.

'Really?' James shifts his hips a little, pressing into the mattress. 'Thought that was just a rumour.'

'Could be. Who knows what they get up to in the dorms, not like anyone can get up there...' Sirius is leaning back on his elbow, and James suddenly realises that he's casually rubbing his prick through his trousers as though it's the most natural thing in the world. James glances away quickly, not wanting to be caught looking.

'Oh, you wanna see something else, though?'

Sirius starts to turn the page, and James reaches to stop his hand with a noise of "Hey, I was watching—" but then James sees, and _stares_. It's a redhead, kneeling down in front of a bloke (only in the picture up to his waist). She gives them a sultry look over her smooth, white shoulder, then undoes the bloke's trousers and pulls out his prick, red and veined and _big_ — way bigger than his own, James can't help thinking. The redhead parts her glistening lips and _licks_ it, then puts the whole head in her mouth and sucks.

'Christ,' James breathes.

Sirius chuckles. 'Thought you might like that one. Dirty tosser.' He unbuttons his trousers and slides his hand down into his shorts.

James looks away, but, well — if Sirius isn't going to hide it, then he won't either. He first rubs his thigh — could be passed off as wiping the sweat from his palm — then shifts over to his crotch, like Sirius was doing earlier. The girl in the magazine is holding the bloke's prick in both hands, stroking up and down, arching her pale back.

'You ever had a bird go down on you?' Sirius asks.

'No... Why, you haven't, have you?'

'Who says I haven't?'

'You _have_?' James looks at him incredulously.

'Nija Patil? That day we skipped out of Herbology?'

'You never said!'

'I don't tell you _everything_.'

'Nearly!'

'Nearly.' Sirius is grinning, his hand still moving in his underpants.

'So, er... what was it like?'

'Lot like that,' Sirius deadpans, nudging the magazine.

'No, I mean, what— what'd it feel like?'

'Hm...' Sirius leans back, putting his free arm up over his head. 'Wet... warm... really fucking good.'

'That's not very descriptive.'

'I dunno how to describe it!' And Sirius gazes up at the ceiling, pulling his hand out of his trousers and stretching both arms. Looks distant enough and for long enough that James is starting to think that'll be the end of the discussion. His eyes drift back to the moving picture, the girl's head bobbing up and down.

'Of course...' Sirius trails off.

'Of course what?'

'I guess I could always... just show you.'

James stops and looks at him. He's still looking at the ceiling, and then his eyes shift over to James, impossible to read.

'That's meant to be a joke, right?'

Sirius shrugs. 'Sure, if you don't want to...'

'Well— I just thought—'

'I will if you want me to,' Sirius says carelessly. 'Just so you can see what it's like.'

James stares for a second. 'Oh, _right_ ,' he laughs. 'I'll just bet.'

'You saying I wouldn't do it?'

'Hell yeah, that's what I'm saying!'

'That sounded like a dare.'

'Sure, call it a dare, you still won't do it.' Even as James says it, he knows how Sirius is about dares, but...

'Well, we'll just see about that,' Sirius says, and sits up with a grunt. 'Shift over.'

The magazine drops out of James's hands, and he moves up so he's sitting against the headboard, still not quite believing Sirius'll really do it. He's about to say all right, you win, I take it back... But then Sirius is kneeling on the bed beside him and undoing James's trousers, his knuckles brushing James's erection through the fabric.

When Sirius starts pulling his trousers and pants down around his knees, James is too thunderstruck to do anything but lift up his hips a bit. Sirius pauses, staring at James's prick.

'What?' James flushes warm to have someone looking at him that way. 'Second thoughts?'

'No,' Sirius says lightly. 'I've just never really looked at another bloke's cock before.' He pulls out his own, and James's eyes go wide.

'What are you doing?'

'I want to compare...' He strokes himself briefly, then leans forward, looking from one to the other. His bollocks are hanging over the edge of his shorts, dark and taut. 'I think the head of yours is wider... and you're a different colour, more red, like.' He flashes a grin. 'I'm bigger, of course.'

'Are not!' James protests, blushing in spite of himself.

'Maybe we should get a ruler...'

'Oh, now you're just stalling. Are you going to do it or not?'

'Touchy!' Sirius smirks and lowers himself down. He can't quite work out the angle at first. Tucks his hair back behind his ear. 'Um...' Sirius laughs, and James feels his breath on the head of his cock. James lets out a nervous laugh too.

Sirius tastes him — James jerks — and it pushes James's cock to the side a bit. He wraps his hand around the base to steady it — James has never felt anyone else's hand on his prick before — and licks again, and James fists his hands into the sheets. Sirius keeps licking, tasting, his lips sliding over the head, and it's— James wouldn't know how to describe it either, but it's so _good_ , sends sharp tingles all the way down through his cock and down to the soles of his feet. Sirius's tongue is nothing like a hand feels, so soft and wet and barely-there. He pushes up his hips without meaning to, wants Sirius to give him more.

'Tastes weird,' Sirius says against the head of his dick. 'It's all salty... and sort of soapy.'

'I did just have a shower,' James breathes, and then groans aloud as Sirius sucks the head lightly.

Sirius pulls off lazily, his lips making a wet little sound as he does. 'Better shut up,' he says. 'Don't want your mum to come poking around. Can you be quiet?'

'Yeah...'

Eyeing him with a dubious smirk, Sirius squeezes the base of his prick and swirls the tip of his tongue lightly around James's slit -— James has to bite his lip to keep quiet, twisting his hips. It's harder than when he's wanking; he doesn't know what's next, where those fingers will touch, and then Sirius's _mouth_...

'You want me to... get you off?' Sirius asks hoarsely, and James can only nod, breath coming heavy and dry through his throat.

Sirius starts stroking him rhythmically, a little more pressure on the upstroke and then his palm brushing lightly down — James wonders if that's how Sirius does himself. And it's good, he can feel it building, tightening, but — not enough.

'Um, could you...' James doesn't know if he can say it, but somehow it comes out. '...harder?'

A slow grin. 'Sure.' So Sirius grips him hard and draws his hand up, and James feels it pulling at his balls and even his arsehole, and he sucks in air through his teeth.

'Too hard?'

'No,' James gasps, 'that's good. Like that.'

So Sirius rubs him hard with a little half-smile that James almost can't stand to look at, wanking him a lot like James does himself, but so weird that it's not his own hand, that it's _Sirius_ — James twists hard and comes, spurting onto his bare stomach, and he grabs Sirius's hand around his prick and squeezes right where he wants it, holds it there while he finishes, eyes shut tight.

'You all right?' Sirius asks after a minute, a smile colouring his voice.

'Can't believe you really did it,' James breathes.

'I never go back on a dare.' Sirius slips his hand out from under James's palm and wipes his mouth with the back of his wrist. Leans over the edge of the bed and grabs James's towel from the floor where he let it fall, but then hesitates. 'You ever tasted it before?'

'What, my come?' James laughs, head still swimming. 'No...'

'Me either.'

They look at each other, and both grin. James sits up, bracing himself on the mattress. Sirius smears a finger in the milky come, and James does too... It feels a little cooler than his skin, and thick, like shampoo. There's a part of him that can't believe he's doing this, but it's exciting too.

They taste it at the same time, and James thinks Sirius's expression is likely the mirror of his own — _ewww_.

Both of them break up laughing; James collapses on the bed, grabbing Sirius's arm.

'Makes me glad I didn't let you blow it in my mouth, mate,' Sirius snickers, clapping James on the shoulder. He hands the towel to James, and it's still damp and a little cool. James wipes his belly as clean as he can and pulls his trousers back up, tucking himself back in.

'You want to give it a go?'

James looks up, and Sirius is stroking himself again, the fly of his trousers still undone. They look at each other, and the corner of Sirius's mouth twitches in a smile. James thinks about having Sirius's cock in his hands, in his mouth.

'Um... sure. All right. Should I just...?'

'Yeah...' Sirius leans back against the headboard, pushing his trousers further down off his hips. 'However you want.'

'Are you gonna take your shirt off?'

'Why?' Sirius raises an eyebrow. 'Want an eyeful?'

James laughs. 'No, I just meant — so you won't get it dirty.'

Sirius scoffs. 'I don't do the laundry around here.' He undoes one of his shirt buttons, fluttering his eyelashes. 'But I'll give you a little striptease, if that's what you _want_...'

'Shut up!' James laughs again, heat coming to his face. He leans down to Sirius's dark, curving prick, and when he puts his hand on Sirius's hip to steady himself, the skin is surprisingly hot against his palm. The smell of Sirius's cock is thick and sharp — a lot like James's own smell, but different notes, foreign. James touches his thigh first, runs his hand up, and tentatively wraps his fingers around the shaft.

'It's not gonna bite you, mate,' Sirius murmurs.

James laughs a little, then goes ahead and strokes him, and somehow it's just not as weird as he'd have thought, having his best friend's prick in his hand, feeling the skin slide up and down.

'Ow, that's too hard,' Sirius hisses, and James lets go, looks over at him. Keeps watching Sirius's reactions as he tries a lighter stroke than he'd use on himself. Sirius's eyes fall half closed, and his left hand comes down to touch his own dark bollocks, sitting over the waistband of his pants. James watches Sirius touch himself as he strokes him, watches his hand squeezing, his thumb rubbing. James never does that to himself, and his mouth is hanging open a little as he looks.

'Yeah, James,' Sirius breathes, pressing his hips up. 'That's good.' Even though he's already come, it makes James hot and excited deep down in his belly to think that _he's_ doing this, making Sirius feel good. He keeps looking up at Sirius's face, wondering if he looks like that himself when he's wanking — if he looked like that when Sirius was sucking him.

On a whim, James leans down and licks the underside of Sirius's prick, that bit of skin that leads down to his balls, and that does it — Sirius groans loudly as he comes, getting it on the sleeve of his clean white shirt.

James shushes him through giggles, losing balance and toppling over halfway on top of Sirius. 'You were the one telling me to be quiet...'

Sirius grins and moans again, this time on purpose, teasing, and then they're both laughing, wrestling, James putting his hand over Sirius's mouth and feeling his teeth and tongue.

That dies down, and they just lie there for a minute, Sirius catching his breath. Sirius's arm is halfway around James's waist, and that... doesn't feel bad, really.

Sirius gets up first, and strips off his shirt, drops it in James's clothes hamper.

'Now I'm hungry,' he says, opening James's chest of drawers and pawing through the clean clothes. 'What do you think's for lunch?'

'Dunno.' James thinks he might want to take the flannel to his sticky belly before Mum calls them down, but right now he doesn't want to move.

After getting one of James's clean shirts on, Sirius retrieves the magazine from the floor, and lies back on the bed, resting his head on James's legs. He takes another browse through the pictures, and somehow it doesn't feel weird having him there, knowing what they just did. Knowing they liked it. Sirius lifts his arm and runs his knuckles idly along James's knee, and a smile flickers across his lips.


End file.
